


Ты и твои недостатки отправляетесь спать

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), Ji_chan



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: Алекс редко болеет. И слава богу, правда. Не только потому что он ненавидит болеть, но еще и потому что он знает — находиться с ним рядом, когда он плохо себя чувствует, то еще испытание.





	Ты и твои недостатки отправляетесь спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put all your faults to bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915937) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



Алекс редко болеет. И слава богу, правда. Не только потому что он ненавидит болеть, но еще и потому что он знает — находиться с ним рядом, когда он плохо себя чувствует, то еще испытание.

Недосып? С этим он справится на ура. Первые же признаки простуды? О нет.

Поэтому, когда он просыпается в три утра — через час после того как заснул — перекатывается через Генри и на полпути до ванной его начинает тошнить, все о чем он может думать это — “Черт, серьезно? Вот именно сейчас?”

Они встречаются (что бы это ни было в начале, но оно совершенно точно переросло во “встречаются”) уже почти три года. За все это время самое серьезное заболевание, которое перенес Алекс, это насморк, и то — он был больше раздражителен, чем реально болен. Генри как-то подхватил грипп, но даже тогда он просто смотрел на всех расфокусированным взглядом и все еще был предельно вежлив. Конечно, Алекс хотел, чтобы он быстрее поправился, но в то же время — напоминание о том, что Генри всего лишь человек было самую малость приятным. Ничто не напоминает о принадлежности к человеческим особям лучше, чем когда тебя тошнит в мусорное ведро и ты спишь на кушетке потому что она одинаково рядом к телевизору, кухне и туалету.

Алекс же бесконечно, болезненно в курсе всех своих недостатков. Не то чтобы он не знал что он офигенен — потому что конечно он офигенен — но в то же время он отлично знает и помнит о своих неврозах и о том, что его легко можно обвинить в нарциссизме. И что на этом чертов список его недостатков не заканчивается. Он никогда не пытался прикидываться кем-то другим рядом с Генри; поначалу он даже не пытался быть лучшей версией себя. Но одна из черт всех невротиков это сковывающий страх — Алекс панически боится, что однажды сделает очередную, критическую глупость и Генри уйдет от него.

Шансы, что это произойдет на самом деле ничтожно малы — не после всего, через что они прошли вместе, не после всех принесенных с обеих сторон жертв только для того, чтобы быть вместе. Но иногда Алекса посещает мысль, что ничтожно малый шанс это все еще шанс. И это пугает его.

Больной Алекс далеко не лучшая версия Алекса, в плане психического состояния и в плане отношения к окружающим. Так что, пока его выворачивает на пол их спальни, в его голове две мысли:  
1) Как чертовски удачно, что у них паркет, и  
2) Он должен сделать все возможное, чтобы сгладить для Генри Опыт Общения С Больным Алексом.

Головная боль, беспокойный желудок и зацикленные в петлю мысли утихают, стоит только прохладным ладоням обхватить его руки. Он все еще сидит на полу, неуклюже сгорбившись. 

— Я в порядке, — говорит Алекс и это почти правда. Он будет в порядке. Чуть позже.

— Конечно, — отвечает Генри тоном, который он довел до совершенства и уже автоматически использует в случаях, когда Алекс несет полную чушь. Тоном, идеально балансирующим между сарказмом и сомнением. У Алекса на этот тон реакция, как у собаки Павлова — он сразу чувствует себя лучше. Ничего больше не производит на него подобного эффекта. — Конечно, в порядке.

— Я уберу, — говорит Алекс. — Возвращайся в постель.

Повисает непродолжительная тишина, которая лучше любых слов выражает сомнение Генри в способности Алекса разобраться с проблемой. Та часть мозга Алекса, которая руководствуется логикой, даже готова признать, что Генри абсолютно прав.

— Или мы делаем наоборот — я убираю, а ты возвращаешься в постель.

Иногда, в подобных ситуациях, Алекс теряется. Хотя для него Генри всегда был просто Генри, есть что-то совершенно мозговыносящее в том, что Его Высочество Принц Генри Уэльский в три часа ночи убирает с пола их спальни то, чем стошнило Алекса.

— Ладно, — он сдается через минуту, позволяет Генри помочь подняться и отвести обратно к постели на дрожащих ногах, которые отказываются поддерживать его вес.

Алекс сразу же сворачивается калачиком на боку. Прохладная рука приглаживает его волосы и останавливается на лбу. 

— Температура не высокая, кажется, — сообщает ему Генри. — Спи, любовь моя.

Алекс протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Генри, пока тот не успел отвернуться. 

— Спасибо. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, — отвечает Генри и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Алекса. — Спи.


End file.
